herofandomcom-20200223-history
Megas
Megas is the titular robot of Megas XLR. A powerful prototype battle robot, the MEGAS XLR (Mechanized Earth Guard Attack System, eXtra Large Robot) is customized and piloted by Coop, an overweight gamer. Coop, along with Kiva and Jamie, use Megas to defend Earth from the Glorft and other dangers. History Origins Codenamed the "Avatar", Megas was originally a prototype assault mech built by the Glorft as the coup de grace to the human race. However, the Earth Coalition captured it and Kiva spent two years modifying it into a human-use mech as the last hope for the Coalition and mankind against the Glorft. Kiva installed a Time Drive Unit, hoping to send Megas back in time to the Battle of the Last Stand, humanity's last failed major offensive against the Glorft, and change the outcome of the war forever.1 Travel to the Past During the Glorft siege of the Earth Coaliton Lunar base, under direct orders from Warmaster Gorrath, Kiva prepared to send the MEGAS back in time... back to the Battle of the Last Stand. However, the Glorft mech corps attacked and destroyed the defenders and MEGAS' head was blown off when Kiva tried to transfer to MEGAS from her mech. The MEGAS was then thrown to the time warp and landed on the New Jersey junkyard in the 1930s, malfunctioned and remained deactivated throughout the years, until in 2004, Coop found, repaired and customized it, becoming the XLR (eXtra Large Robot) of today.2 Test Drive Battle When testing MEGAS out, Coop and his best friend Jamie are attacked by Kiva and her drone mech escort, who had jumped through time to find Megas. Kiva realized she can't pilot Megas anymore: Coop has replaced the failing parts with ones of his own design. Moreover, he destroyed the time module (not realizing what did this thing do) and the neural interface (replacing it with controls of his car and reserve controls of two gamepads). Since the only one who could pilot it now was Coop, she then decides to train him. Coop, Jamie and Kiva are then attacked by an entire army of Glorft mechs led by Gorrath, who seeks to recover Megas. With Coop's piloting skills, Megas defeats the Glorft, forcing Gorrath to retreat. However, the Glorft Commander told Gorrath that they could not return to their time unless they recovered Megas and its Time Drive Unit, not knowing the latter does not exist anymore.3 Now Kiva has to fix the time flux unit and train Coop in Megas to be ready to beat the Glorft once and for all, if Coop doesn't screw it up first. Destruction When Coop accidentally warped himself and Gorrath into an alternate reality, Megas was captured by the Jamie of that dimension. It was taken back by Coop, but suffered severe damage from Evil Coop's attack. When it goes to Evil Coop's Fortress to battle, it then gets destroyed when Evil Coop stabs Megas with an energy sword. Capabilities Megas is an extremely powerful battle robot, possibly the most powerful one ever built. Measuring up to 120 feet (36 meters) tall, It was built with impressive functions and are constantly being modified by Coop and Kiva (but mostly Coop). It is practically capable of anything, are listed below: * Weapons: Megas is equipped with many weapons, with the basic being gatling guns, laser guns, missiles, and rocket launchers installed all over its body. It also has buzzsaws, powerful flamethrowers and various destructive weapons inside it. ** Pixelizer Gun: Reduces its target into pixelized oblivion. This is the first weapon ever used in Test Drive. ** The Jammer: A stage with giant sonic speakers protrude from the robot's torso. When Coop uses his horribly off-key singing, the speakers emit sonic waves powerful enough to destroy Magnanimous's space station. Basically this is an over-sized Karaoke Machine. Used in Battle Royale. ** That Cool Giant Energy Sword Thing: Megas can form a fiery orange sword to use to slash opponents. ** Phoenix Fire: It has the ability to incinerate its enemies all at once with a giant fire and it takes the form of a phoenix around it. Used in Buggin' the System. ** EMP Torpedo: Used for emitting an electromagnetic pulse, until Coop tweaked it into a refrigerator. Shown in TV Dinner. ** Flame Hands: Megas can coat flames around its hands. Used in Coop D'Etat. ** Arm Flamethrowers: 'By setting the Heater setting from Cool to Warm to Hot to Dang, Megas holds out its arms with its hands forming the 'Rock On' symbol, before retracting and firing off a huge torrent of flames. Used in ''Universal Remote. ''Megas also has a smaller version shown in ''Thanksgiving Throwdown. ** '''Nuke Button: There is a big red button that launches a nuclear warhead. It was never used. Shown in Viva Las Megas. ** Super-Destructor Mode: It covers itself with mighty rocket launchers and its arms and chest protrude giant guns. Has a faulty targeting system. Used in S-Force SOS. ** Freeze Gun: This protrudes from Megas' chest and it can encase its target in ice. ** Master Blaster: Megas deploys giant laser guns on its arms, legs, and from its back. Used in Universal Remote. ** Light Gun Blaster: 'By taking the light gun out of its holster, Megas retracts its right hand, forming a blaster that follows everywhere Coop points the gun at. The attacks are powerful enough take out a Gloft Mech with a single shot, but Coop must point and shoot away from the screen in order to 'reload.' First shown in ''Don't Tell Mom the Babysitter's Coop. ** 'Wave Motion Gun: '''Somehow the bow of the Space Battleship Yamato is hidden within Megas' chest and can fire a very destructive beam. First seen in ''Test Drive. *'Video Game Coordination: '''Since Megas' control cabin was blown up before being sent backwards through time, Coop modified its funtions and routines and linked them to video game controllers and his car's dashboard. These include controllers from Nintendo, Playstation, Sega and even Atari joysticks. Combined with his gaming expertise, Coop has total control over a large span of techniques and weaponry in a way that's quickly accessible. Also, despite the car not being fit for it, Megas also has motion controls which probably came from its original head, since motion controls were still in their primitive stages with Coop's new design. *'Strength and Durability: Megas is incredibly strong, able to lift 50 tons and above. It can knock over skyscrapers and can fight and overpower numerous opponents at the same time. It has taken hits from the various opponents it has fought over the years, but rarely shows outward signs of damage. It can even withstand slamming into a planet from outer space. *'Flight:' It has jet boosters made for powerful flight in atmosphere and space. It can also travel across intergalactic distances to other planets. * *'Nitrous:' This allows Megas to move at hyperspeed, allowing him to destroy many foes at once. Used in The Fat and the Furious. *'Energy Shield:' Megas can put up a shield on its arm to defend itself from attacks. *'Maser Refractor:' Hits a foe with a volatile charge of maser protons and forms an impenetrable shield around its target which can absorb energy blasts and send them back at the attacker. It was accidentally modified by Coop. Shown in Universal Remote. *'Manual Control: '''Megas' movements can be controlled using a Dance Dance Revolution type platform and a pair of reflex gloves. The drawbacks to this modification are that Coop cannot use the other weapon systems and is limited to hand-to-hand combat. Plus the fact that Coop is out-of-shape and has low stamina. First shown in ''The Fat and the Furious. *'Time Drive:' Megas has a time drive that creates large portals for travel through time. Since Coop destroyed its control unit, Kiva has been trying to fix it throughout the whole series. *'Sensor Systems:' It has very advanced sensors that are usually operated by Kiva in the back seat. It can detect people, objects, and energy signatures of interest from across space. It has navigation sensors and biological scanners. For Coop, he can also activate these various scanners and sensors, though he used them to find the nearest Mega Slush dispenser. Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes